


Zootopian Legend

by Author_X



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Atlantis, Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Dark Magic, Dragons, F/M, Heaven & Hell, Legends, Magic, Steampunk, Underwater, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_X/pseuds/Author_X
Summary: Everyone wanted to become a legend; written and remembered throughout time. But what if I told you it was no easy task, are you willing to make the sacrifice? Hundreds of chapters, ranging from the beginning of time until this very moment: they all tell stories of ever after. But the truth can never be hidden for long. Behind the face of these happy endings lies the dreaded truth, erased from history. Even if I told you of such tales, would you believe me?I'll tell you a story of history lost to the ears of historians and erased from the pages of the Legends. Today, there will be no happy endings, no ever after; only truth from the tales you so adore. Many will tell you that these legends are mere fairytales or simply another folklore, but listen closely and you might not think so by the end of it.Sit down, get a cup of tea, and find out the truth of The Legend of Judy Hopps and The Irreverence, the legend of a mage named Judy Hopps and an engineer named Nick Wilde as they challenge their nations to save their species. A storm is coming and not everyone may live to tell the tale.
Relationships: Gideon Grey/Sharla, Jack Savage/Skye, Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue Chapter 1 - The Mad King

First, I will tell you a story. A story that has echoed through the townsmen like bells and brushed past many others as a myth. The decision is yours to believe these words or not.

A long time ago, in the peaceful realm of Epta, lived the thriving kingdom of Animalia, where songs of dreams become reality. The kingdom was located in a vast yet isolated island, far from any other tribes and kingdoms beyond. They are the rulers of the water that surround their lands, providing a safe passage for wandering travellers. Some say of legendary creatures, the Atlanteans, to aid them in the endeavour, but their legend is a tale of another chapter. 

Their capital, Zootopia, was located in the shorelines, making them accessible to merchants and traders, thus, creating a hub of international trade and an economical beacon. Under the king’s rule, his people rejoiced in his name, glorifying their king with utmost loyalty. This was truly Animalia's golden age.

But one unfaithful day, unbearable heat washed over Animalia's prosperous lands, lasting several torrid months. The extreme temperature caused wildfires and wooden structures to burn in broad daylight and many lives were claimed from the heatstroke. It left crops unfruitful since water dried up into steam in frightening rapidness, causing frequent trips to the nearest freshwater lakes, but those soon dried up as well. Food quickly grew scarce and the remaining storage silos were burnt to ashes by the immense heat, and thus came the great famine.

The king grew desperate; paving new roads to make trips easier, establishing new buildings that could withstand the heat, and even tried to create water tanks that would be kept near farming lands. But the heat always seemed to retaliate. Constructions were halted; too many souls were claimed by the heat, making the roads and buildings to progress slowly and causing farming lands to go weeks without water. 

Within the year, the kingdom descended into chaos. Every mammal did what was necessary to survive, even if it meant murder. Criminal rates rose drastically in mere days. Farmers experienced the worst; threats and attacks targeted them on a daily basis, even going to work was a matter of life and death. The kingdom neared its extinction and only then did salvation sprung from the East. Travellers from the Eastern tribes arrived in the kingdom with a solution. They came with a proposal that could help the kingdom through the famine but they demanded a high price.

The king was sceptical but, with nothing left to lose, gave them everything they wanted. After the first weeks, the king grew anxious of their absence, fearing they might not return, and fearing the fact that he might have given away his ever scarce resources and left his kingdom to its demise. With every day that passed, the heat grew worse, and so did the death toll. 

After three weeks of patience, the travellers returned to the kingdom. The king was relieved at their arrival yet confused at their promised aid. They did not return with supplies to feed the nation, or mammals to help them farm, instead, they returned with barrels. Tens of ships brimmed to the deck with barrels that contained a slight bluish hue and had a consistency of a diluted gel. For the king, they gave him but a single flask.

With a single drop, the king felt as if he had eaten a week’s ration and felt he could run despite his olden age. ‘Mana’ was what they have called it, and it was capable of giving energy to anything in existence. Plants prospered with even more fruit, workers could withstand the immense heat and continue on construction, and it could feed mammals weeks at a time.

It was scattered across the lands as fast as winds could bear and fast as water could flow. With every sip, mammals gained incredible strength and powers. If fed for weeks, even the incurable could be healed. It was a miracle from the gods, and the travellers were praised as so. As heroes they lived, but they did not stay. They have given salvation: the recipe was passed down to the high scholars in Animalia and on they went.

As time passed, mana had increasing effects on the people. It was known more than to harness the ability of life. Soon people discovered its ability to create magic and others discovered the ability to create magnificent machines from the everlasting elixir. Using mana as their power source, the people found their ground; no longer were they susceptible.

The king was delighted as he saw his people advanced in these magnificent structures. He smiled from the comfort of his castle, as what nearly brought them to their knees, only made them stronger than ever. But the king’s son had other plans. He saw what these contraptions were capable of and the unbelievable power they encompass. His hunger for power was insatiable.

Many moons passed, and the king contracted a deadly disease that led him immobile and bedridden. No amount of mana could save him and the king would die peacefully hours after, leaving his one and only son to power. The new king was far different from his predecessor. Where the last king ruled with his heart, his successor ruled with his fists. He established new laws, far stricter than before. He put criminals on a leash, executed people for crimes as miniscule as littering, and even gave orders to kill if they did not cooperate. Inevitably, the people felt unsafe under him, but he had complete control over his kingdom. Nothing could change that. Misusing his powers, he fed his greed, yet even after everything, he wanted more.

Not soon after his ascension, he proclaimed all mana banned and confiscated, deeming them a danger to mammality, spreading lies and conspiracy to uphold the laws. He scattered every knight across the land and hoarded every last drop of mana they could find. The people cried out for justice, and they were certainly not miniscule. They proclaimed their voices in public and staged demonstrations, though all was pointless, as their cries were dealt swiftly; with an edge of a blade.

Fortunately, the high scholars heard the desperate cries of the people. They couldn’t stand quiet under the king and rebelled to take action. They set forth to the tallest mountain, Mount Zerda, where the largest storage of natural spring stood. The mountain streamed with water across the lands till it reached the oceans, as it has done so for thousands of years. 

The heinous king learnt of their efforts and pursued them to prevent their plans. He ordered every knight in the lands to apprehend the scholars and stop their plans, but they were better prepared than he thought. Soon, mana surged through every river, every pond, every stream they could find. As for the scholars, they knew the fate that lies beyond them, but what they did was necessary. 

The young king was furious. His mana was running free through the waters and there was nothing he could do. When he showed attempts to contain it once more, the people revolted back against him, and thus, the Animalian Civil War began. Two sides immediately took form: those who stood by the king and those who opposed him.

The battle raged on for years before the king grew weary of their resistance. He cornered the last of his scholars and forced them to create something that would give them the edge; a monstrosity worse than mana. Something with the power to strengthen his men and give them the ability to tear their enemies to shreds. Something that gave immortality and immunity, that only gods would, and could, drink.

He sacrificed many mammals; brutally experimented with hundreds in the path of achieving what he desired. They, who served under his rule, could only describe the king in one way: utterly mad. At long last, he struck gold. The labour of his scholars bore fruit far worse than he ever imagined. Its azure blue was replaced with pitch-black despair. A single sip was enough to feed you for life, made you as strong as twenty oxen with skin tougher than steel and impressive regenerating capabilities. He mutated a liquid of hope and salvation into a lethal weapon born of greed.

The mad king fed his knights the corrupted elixir. Their furs dimmed a darker shade, eyes glowed a dull grey and salivated pitch-black essence. Through the fire, they pushed relentlessly; not a single trace of guilt in their cold, empty eyes. They turned more to devoted, mindless creatures who abided only by their king’s orders. They were the king’s knights, but to the rebellion, they were known as the 'Irreverence'. 

With the newfound weapon, the king’s army slaughtered the resistance and laughed before their attempts. Raids ended horrifically against their favour no matter how prepared they were. In desperate haste, the leaders of the rebellion looked back to tales of old in search of answers; a clinging hope for anything that could save them. They searched far and wide in the Book of Legends but none contained such foul beasts as them. All, but one. One legend, discarded as a myth, that brought tears to the emotionless and fear to the fearless: Hell. None would believe its existence, but the gate wasn’t a fable, it was true. 

A gateway to the damned, and the highway to the devil’s front, locked with their keys thrown away. A relic that stayed to the titans that lived before mammal-kind. The gate, long forgotten and lost to time, sat still till the day the rebellion came alive. There it lay silent in the middle of the Darranh forest, where the columns grew rich with branches of leaves and molds of green, but inscriptions that foretold of devils that walked under the arches of the land before time remained. 

And there, the rebellion made their last stand against the king, to fight till the last man. Many souls were lost to his unholy knights, but the gods smiled at them for their efforts. With the king trapped without a way to return, the rebellion could finally rest in peace. They fought with valiant hearts and were awarded victory.

As for the once prosperous kingdom, Animalia fell and their walls crumbled into rubble and ruins. As for the surviving rebellion, those gifted with the ability to create soon formed a new kingdom as the Michani, the land of creation and invention. Their innovation and intellect were sure to behold. Those with the ability to summon and cast, created a new empire under the banner of Mageia, the land of magic and witchcraft. Their wizardry mesmerizes even the most heartless. 

As for the mad king, lost in time and gone from memories, shamed by those who remembered him. Even Zootopia, land of the greats, was all but a bad omen to their living and a scar-filled wound, never to be opened again. Both Factions parted the lands and saw as the city of Zootopia floated away, never to be seen again, and hopefully stayed as so. Soon, the gates were lost to time once again and the key of the corrupted mana was burnt to ashes. And the tale of the mad king will forever be remembered as just another chapter in the Book of Legends.

**End of Prologue Chapter 1**


	2. Prologue Chapter 2 - The Butterfly

Languid footsteps echoed against the white marble of the Mageia stronghold. A golden furred caracal in dark robes walked the hallways he thought he’d never see again. An underwhelming realization that he hadn’t walked this hall for nearly a decade. It seemed colourless and needed more décor, but he wasn’t here to judge the decorators for his subpar work; he was here for very serious business.

In fact, it was ‘an emergency’, as the great sorcerer deemed it. An over embellishment if you asked him. He knew it was just another ploy to get him into the council meeting for once, but he’d bite anyway. He had other places to be, but he’d like to see the position of the councils and traced their progress first. Surely the council would change from the wreck they used to be; a couple of incompetent wizards bickering over what colours the banners should be. 

As he neared the grand hall, his tufted ears caught wind of chanting and screaming from within. Sounds more of a debate than a discussion really. Well, it would seem they were moving. Backwards. The caracal sighed out a breath and neared, almost scared to see the round table. As he opened his hazel brown eyes, they were met with chaos in its natural form. A couple of kits fighting in the playground was far more civilized than what he witnessed. He wasn’t surprised that it wasn’t so different from what he saw a decade pass.

The room still looked the same as well. The large purple banner with the Mageia’s emblem etched in a glorious gold was the most prominent sight of the bunch. In the middle, the round table stood, which was, surprisingly, still circular. There was an elevated part of it at the facing of the main entrance: The Empress’s podium. The walk to his chair was a brisk one, as it was nearest to the door.

A grand table stretched across the room in a nice tight fit. The table wasn’t exactly designed for comfort. The large oaken furniture even had a large hole in it, which showed the brick cobble floor underneath. It would be the perfect wrestling ring if the council wanted and he was sure they’d like the idea. 

The robed members got more brawl in them than the last bunch did; though the heavy wool wasn’t easy to fight in, they could easily cast spells at each other. 

Quite impressive really. 

For a bunch of idiots. 

Half of the room and the table was already lit on fire and the other half was either frozen or distorted. Truly Mageia’s council at their finest. Masters of the elements and magic, summoners of the damned and conquerors of dragons, and the very definition of a quarrel. An absolutely capable group of mammals to lead such a dangerous empire.

He sat intently in his chair, which laid untouched ever since his last visit. He waited, unamused, as the crowd of buffoons howled at each other, sitting calmly in all the chaos unfolding before him. Be they new or old faces, there was practically no difference at how hard-headed they were. There were no sides to take, no fight to win; if you join, then you've already lost. 

Of course, none of them run this place, and they never will. Every member shouts as if they're beings of authority, but all dwarf in power compared to the Empress herself. These mammals were merely pawns for show. Speaking of which, the true ruler of the entire empire was walking to the hallways right this moment. He smirked as no member noticed. To him, her power was a torch in a cave. The fun was about to begin.

The door blasted open and a white cloud travelled through, a far more dramatic entrance than necessary, but it managed to silence the chaos so he wasn’t complaining. Through the smoke stepped out a single sheep: tiny in size, yet he felt power drip from her like a running tap. If she wasn’t wearing hundreds pieces of jewellery covering every inch, her incredibly silky white wool would've been a sight to behold with glimmering white and golden robes shining like the sun to pair.

The robes showed rank and position in the council: the reds are lowest in tiers, representative of the Mayors of villages and cities, the Mageians control, in terms of politics, they nearly have no say. Yellow and green were far more powerful magic users and they were created from distinguished generals and trustworthy high-ranking officers. Blue robes are the noblemen; rich mammals who own most of the lands of the Mageian empire. Lastly were the purple-robed mammals, who are ministers of the council; strong magic users who have the most say in court. But all were puny under the white robes of the Emperor, or, in which case, the Empress. 

His robe stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the colourful crowd: a pure black robe. Of course, he had a vastly different role in the council. While they created laws to uphold order in Mageia, he didn't do any of that. In fact, he hardly had a say in politics; a prominent reason why he never came to the meetings. As for the reason why he was kept in the court, it was stated as far back as the first rulers of Mageia and none dare defy rules. Not even the great Empress. Most saw him as the opposite of the Emperor. He kept her in check, thus, explaining the black robe, and others saw him as a nuisance, but to him, the job was a necessity. 

The court silenced and scuttled to their chairs as her eyes glinted with authority. The caracal could only smile as he saw fear strike these mammals. Beside her, stood her valiant partner and commanding officer of the Mageia military, another sheep but one seemingly larger than her with the name of Doug Ramses. A military strategist who leads by example and has the body to back it up. A hundred fifty kilograms of pure lamb chop.

The room fell silent and the only thing that coloured the atmosphere was their hooves walking by. A lone squire who was more of a butler cleared the path to her throne. The olden ewe’s eyes scanned the room. Her eyebrow raised when she saw him to which the caracal replied with a smile of his own.

“All rise for the Grand Sorcerer, Empress Dawn Bellwether.” A squire announced 

To which the members of the council quickly rose to their feet and bowed their heads to her. Of course all but one. He rolled his eyes and continued minding his own business. “You may all be seated.” She said with a sense of authority which he snickered at, knowing too well what games and tricks she has been doing for the last five decades.

“I thank you all for coming at such short notice, or even at all, considering past records.” Some members were sweating their lives away, though the caracal knew who she was pointing her hooves at. He just didn't care. 

“First point of meeting: the Knighting ceremo—”

“Why don’t we start with something that's _actually_ relevant.” The felidae cut off. Shocked and taken aback, new council faces sunk into their seats, waiting for the impeded lashing, though the old faces he knew rolled their eyes.

“They are just as important as any other problems we have _Max_. Be patient through the meeting—”

“Mmm. Yeah no. I didn’t come here to talk about a couple of minor problems and your feelings, _Your Highness._ ” 

He looked around and saw frightened faces from young mammals, who grew more apprehensive by the second, and faces from the old ones that knew how the scene would play out. He laughed internally as such dramatics could only be expected from the high council. But primarily he saw the face of the empress, temperamental and fuming as she squinted, but he knew she was easy to break, because he’d done so for decades. 

“Why don't _you_ start with something good and I won't bail after five minutes of your lacklusterfull monologue.” His spat continued. Asking for a death wish, some might say, but he’d rather call it dealing with the devil.

“ _Fine_ .” Her reply, short and simple, but under that skin of simplicity, lay the wrath of a god. Thankfully, gods are only powerful if you believed them in the first place. “Since most of you are _dying_ to know,” the Queen stood on her throne and threw a couple of spherical stones to the centre of the room, directly inside the hollow of the table. The stones tumbled and cracked open to show a massive map displaying the vast mainland of Epta with many islands covering its expansive coastlines that were mostly inhabited. The image captured all of Epta's glorious sight, down to its last rivers and smallest of islands.

Only one thing caught his eye, the light might not reflect it but something distorted parts of the map. A pitch-black ink streamed from the mountain into several rivers that went into the Land of the Mageia, straight from Mount Zerda.

“Our Mana is getting _poisoned._ ” 

Gasps rang through the room.

“I suggest everyone here keeps this a secret rather than causing mass hysteria,” _A very likely event really_ , “The lines of Mana that feed us, protect us, and run within us are vastly in danger.” That part was true whether he liked it or not. The mana had provided the mammalian species aid for over a millennia and the sudden alteration would prove to be very dangerous to all mammal-kind. Possibly driving them to extinction once again. 

“The Mana has turned to something undrinkable and lethal.” When the map cleared out, the sheep threw her staff to the centre of the room, it breached the ground, shattering the stones underneath. The large cracks formed some sort of screen that was visible to everyone in the circle. Max saw beneath and witnessed a video of sorts. _Must be recorded with a memory crystal. That’s expensive as fuck, must be from one of the nobles._ An otter was displayed who had discovered the black mana prior, a successor to the Otterton Family he would assume. Emmitt Otterton. One of the very few kind and caring mammals of today. He heard another voice from the recording which could only be the voice of his lover, Octavia Otin

“Don't get too close Em, you don't know what it’s capable of.” 

“Relax Octi, I found this a few days ago. It wasn’t harmful when I touched it. Try it out, it feels like water but... squishy?” The video showed Otterton poking the strange fluid and trying to cup it in his paws for her to see.

“Em, get it away!'' The laughter of the two otters brought a smile to the feline's face. A very nice moment for two love birds, he really didn't want it to change, but like everything else in life, it wasn’t static. What followed after was a string of unfortunate events created from curiosity. Three questions changed the scene before them.

“What do you think this is?” Question number one.

“Do you think it’s like Mana?” Question number two.

“I don't know, try it out?” And the final fatal mistake to deliver the blow.

The otter was shown taking a full swig of the curious liquid. The more he drank, the more he seemed eager for more. The otter’s hand darkened drastically; bright brown morphed into pitch-black and soon the turn started taking over him as fire across a field. 

“Emmitt? I don't think-” The cries of the female otter were ignored as he dove in and took from the very source itself. 

“Emmitt? Y-You’re Scaring me.” The pleas of his mate were highly ignored as she warily approached him. The atmosphere in the room changed and the members fell tense. The Pitch had fully covered him and soon dark cracks of purple bloomed all over. 

“Emmitt!” The female otter reached out but was met with an attack. He used his claws, a primal weapon created to slash and kill in most horrendous and uncivilized ways. He turned to snarl against the female otter, staring her down with eyes aglow of a darker shade of purple. 

The otter pounced her suddenly, seeming to revert back to the primal days as he went down on all fours. Luckily, he missed, but the crystal was thrown as she dived down, dropping on soft grounds, displaying the scene in all its glory. Lady Otin desperately tried to get up and run away from her lover, and Emmitt, sweet Emmitt, on all fours ready for another strike. Emmitt jumped straight towards her in a blind rage and knocked her down. She thrashed and kicked but the male otter stood firm, teeth baring.

Claws dragged over skin, tearing open his lover’s body. Gashes crossed her chest where bones and innards became clear in broad daylight. Fangs dove in, like a lion feasting upon its meal. Only then did the screams and tantrums seemed to mute as he devoured her alive. Her eyes coloured with a blank stare, her body lay lifeless as a ragged doll. Ink black interweaved with crimson. The gruesome picture made Max sick. 

Emmitt, a great noble, destined to rule the House Otterton with his caring heart. His hands drenched in blood and his mouth filled with an unholy flesh: his lover’s heart. That wasn’t Emmitt, that was a monster.

“They call it the 'night-howlers',” The sheep watched intently at the sight. “a serum made from mana that turns the drinker into corrupted, savage souls; dead, but not so. Otterton is safe in Letalis prison, that has weakened him significantly, but we could not say the same for Lady Otin.” The room went silent. Dawn retracted the staff and the cracks soon healed with the pictures only engraved into their minds.

“Those who have done this need to pay the consequences severely!” Outcries started from a yak in purple robes. Usually, the members would disagree with the first opinion that screamed out, but this time, the council did not retaliate. Every member seemed to have only one goal in mind: stopping this madness, moved by such horrendous pictures. 

“We must catch the responsible mammals immediately!”

“Aye!”

“Then look no further than our neighboring kingdom, Michani!” The Empress screamed out. All eyes pointed to her and witnessed her glory, “Our scouts have caught sight of a Michani close to the river a week before the incident.”

“And are you sure they are Michani? Must I remind you, if we apprehend the wrong mammals, we might spark an even bigger problem: war.” Max criticized, but the sheep still seemed determined.

Once again, she threw a couple of rocks to the centre and showed a picture of an average-sized mammal pouring some black liquid to the river. The hooded creature was smart to hide his face, though not smart enough to hide the emblem on his forearm. The outrage that came after almost, _almost,_ made the caracal regret his refute.

“OUTRAGEOUS! Dare they try to weaken our forces?” The yak slammed his fist onto the table in rage, “We must retaliate against them immediately!” 

“Lest we forget, the tension is high. Even if we do apprehend this fiend, they would not reason with us and it could cause War to spark once again.” The caracal spoke once more. Max seemed to be the only member concerned of an impending conflict that would stretch for generations. 

“With all due respect, Sir, this is already beyond that. This is a call for war! They are actively attempting to sabotage us. From their king’s order or the people's own motives, this will not go unchecked.”

“Lord Yakson is right. They are planning to attack us! We must be ready,” agreed Doug, “We will have to call upon every town and city to focus on the upcoming attack.”

“Neigh,” a blue-robbed horse chimed in, “if we want a chance to win this war, then we must strike first.” 

The situation has plummeted for the golden caracal. The members have agreed on the upcoming battles and sacrifices. They opted for war. He looked around and saw for once, the members agreed on a single mind: death to the Michani Kingdom. 

His panicked eyes shifted across the room and landed on the Empress herself, a sinister smile plastered on her face. Chills went straight to his spine and out his tail. He knew. She'd wanted this and, for so long, he has tried to prevent it. He knew that from the bottom of her heart, her desire. Her sights have always been on ruling the Michani, enslaving their people, where predators grew prosperous.

Her hatred over the predator was prominent and sickening. A hatred that spans for decades roared in fiery fury; a hatred that only he knew. For as long as he could remember, she schemed a devious plan to start conflict, to go to war against the other half of Epta, and with the tension being the thickest it has been in over eons, she could easily tip the scales from the comfort of her throne. Today, the last string has finally snapped; war was over the horizon and he could no longer prevent it.

The rest of the meeting went on without a hitch. For once, the members didn't bicker for six straight hours, and it might’ve been the shortest one he’s been in. The members started piling out ready to start the day as it struck noon. All, but one. The black-robed caracal sat on his chair, knowing very well the entire conflict isn’t going to end how the council had hoped. There were no sides to take. If they joined, then they've already lost.

But Max knew that the time would come. The people would see their war rage chaos, but he was not going to sit around and do nothing as millions were to die. His backup plan was finally coming to daylight. The planets have aligned for him, and he was ready. 

He stood on his feet, being the last to exit the hall, releasing a gush of wind to extinguish any candle well lit. In the darkness, he stood, only the picture of Emmitt in his mind. The picture ran on repeat as he whispered silently to himself, 

_“Never again.”_

**End of Prologue Chapter 2**


	3. Book 1 Chapter 1: The Pastry Chef

Peaceful snores filled the room, where a being slept soundly inside what appears to be a cookie tin, unbeknownst to the world where chaos reigns. Small and nimble, with scales of pearl-white and a sharp tail that looked as if it was dipped in darkness, it curled into a ball to stay warm and snug for its slumber, wings folding unto itself as a blanket. 

_RING RING RING_

“Aaahhhhhhhhh...” The tiny voice rang out in despair.

A paw, painted in grey with fur as soft as cotton, nudged the dragonling awake. A soft voice cooed like a mother soothing her child, “Anni, we’re gonna be late.”

“I don't wanna go... I wanna sleeeeeeeeeeeep...” Anni whined, dozing back to bed before hugging the paw close as a newly appointed pillow. You would think such mystical creatures from legends would live up to its name, yet here she was, The Great Dhjaregena, immortal beings who walked the same grounds as the legendary Titans, snuggling a paw, snoring away like a kit. The grey doe patiently waited for another minute or so before spilling the glass of water she'd prepared, as she suspected such antics from the small reptilian, over the nest of blankets she snuggled up in, completely drenching her hand and the little being clasping it.

“Judy! What the fuck?” Anni shrieked at the bunny, tiny sparks of ice shot from her jaws straight towards the larger mammal, yet failing to harm her even in the slightest. Her eyes were fully awake and burning with rage, soaking, quite literally, in the view that stood before her. Whilst the little dragon lay hibernating in her deep bliss, Judy had already donned her cape and leather armour to bust into action, large ears standing aloof and springing with energy. Amethyst eyes shining a few shades lighter as her smile stretched from ear to ear. 

“And why have you been snorting crystal mana?”

“First of all, that’s against the law,” Judy proclaimed strictly, “Second of all, today’s the big day! The day we see if I’ll finally be promoted to Medante!” This time, she proclaimed with much more energy, though her companion did not share the same excitement.

“So what? I'm sure Big Dummy Max taught you well enough to pass that silly exam, so relax, we’ll probably get the day off as well.”

“Well, maybe…” The grey doe trailed off, hesitating, “But Max never liked it when we’re late so, _Dvehgen!_ ” Appalled, the white dragon quickly hid behind her cookie tin but to no avail to hide from her spell. Her entire body seemed to be dragged as metal against a magnet, slamming against Judy's chest with a _clang_ and sour look.

“I hate that spell.” Anni huffed before she slithered herself into her armour. Judy giggled slightly before jumping off her bed. She looked around and glanced over her inn room; small but it’d suffice. She was just a Nefferian as of now, but that would hopefully change. But perhaps her master was right, she might need more plants to cheer the place up more. 

She locked the door behind her, putting on her boots and went straight out to the busy streets of HavenReign. The capital had hundreds of mammals roaming about before the sun even rose, be they setting up markets, talking with friends, or preparing for another day of hustles. _The streets never sleep in the capital,_ as they say. 

HavenReign has always been the safest place for Mageians. The hundreds of army members that guarded the walls that stretched over even the largest mansion would surely scare any bandits or intruders, but ‘The Barrier’ took the punch. It was an old structure created by the founding-fathers of Mageia, stretched over the city’s expansive borders, it lay strong and sturdy, invincible from any attack. Hundreds of flying islands contained large crystals which gave energy to The Barrier. Her master always said, “Once those islands fall, the capital follows.”

She’ll make sure that never happens. She just hopes her powers can one day be worthy of the title Archmage, then she could join The Emperatarus; the final line between the enemy and the city. That’s where she can finally make a difference in the world.

“Can we stop by for some breakfast? I'm hungry for some CinnyBuns!” A head peeked from under her armour, grinning hopefully.

“Didnt you have one last night?”

“Ya... but I’m hungry for them now too, so please!”

The grey doe grumbled and looked over at the town map, hoping to find a bakery nearby, “There should be a store down the road, but _only_ a CinnyBun, you hear me?” 

The white reptilian made a gleeful little chirp and slithered back into her armour. She took a slight detour down the road, taking a right and down a hallway that seemed to be unlit, and could only hope the bakery was open on this time of dawn. As she neared the shop, she sighed a quiet ‘Thank God' as the light seemed to pass from the windows and the chimney was alight and burning. She scuttled quickly into the store and a ring from the door bell was heard to signal her entrance. 

The air smelt rich with bread and butter and the oven was lit, yet there was no store owner to be found. 

“Hello?” She called, hoping to spark an employee to pop up, but who came out of the back door caught her completely off guard. 

“Just a second, I need to take out something.” The voice was oddly familiar… _Too familiar._ A golden caracal stepped out of the back door slipping into an apron with a quote saying ‘All or Muffin’. The two lock eyes, on end with two different emotions. Max stood there waiting for her order, not minding that his current customer was one of her disciples, yet Judy was losing her mind at the sight of her master in an apron. Which Mageian councellor wouldn’t look absolutely idiotic in that kind of attire?

“What would you like?”

“I- uhm- we- uhhh-” Judy stuttered as she did not know either to laugh or make an order. Anni came out from her hiding spot and saw the scene unfold, laughing hysterically. 

“What the _actual fuck_? You work here?”

“As a matter of fact, I _own_ this establishment, and I assure you, this shop will reach the top headlines in mere weeks—”

“Oh, you should quit being a council and just be the renowned Ambassador of _Yeast!_ ” The little dragon howled in a crying fit of laughter once again. Max returned with a glare before giving Judy a nod, ready to take her order.

“Two CinnyBuns please.”

“Coming right up.” The caracal beat out a ready dough into a rectangular shape before coating it thinly with butter and spreading the cinnamon evenly. His hands moved over the dough as light as feather as he rolled the dough tightly, cutting them to perfection. It did seem a little larger than what Judy would normally eat, but Anni wouldn't have complaints.

“These should be ready in around fifteen minutes.” He put the tray in the oven and set his sights on her. Judy felt curious and obliged to ask a question hoping to spark a conversation out of this awkward situation.

“Why are you running a pastry shop? You get enough money to feed a village by sitting at the council's table anyways.” Judy started, out of the couple of hundreds that was backed behind her mind.

“Money isn't everything Judy.” He answered as he propped his body onto the counter in a relaxed manner, “Actually, I wanted to start baking ever since I was a child. But my parents weren't so supportive. Now that I'm a successful mammal, I don't have to please anyone but me.” He said delightedly as he grabbed a spatula and started fiddling with it.

“But why now? I was your student for five years and I haven't seen you bake once.” 

“Yes, well I usually do it at night. Far away from any seeing eyes. And I have been perfecting the skills for the last year and seeing what I can do. But what really prompted me was the bakery I visited last week.” Max's eyes drifted and his smile widened as he remembered the experience, stroking his chin absent-mindedly whilst he told the story.

“Yes, it was close to midnight when I spotted a little pastry chef at the end of the street. I thought I'd take a little look 'cause I was hungry anyway. But I was not prepared for the flavours I met. By the gods, they have the most fantastic tuna salad sandwich, seasoned to perfection, the best blueberry pie I ever had and the most fulfilling jelly-glazed donut. I’ve been visiting them every night since then. That might also explain why I've gained so much weight.” He scratched the back of his head as he chuckled lightly.

Judy's mouth watered over hearing such great dishes being served at such a simple store. Even Anni seemed interested to listen to him for once.

“I bet they have CinnyBuns there!” The second head proclaimed excitedly.

“You better believe it. The CinnyBuns were probably his most prized possession and probably the sweetest thing that isn't sickening.” The two heads turned to each other with a knowing look, both having the same idea in mind: _get the buns._

“Where can we find this place?” 

“EtherPalace.” The utensils they carried with them met the floor in an instance and an unsure look took their faces. EtherPalace wasn’t what they expected in the slightest. Perhaps it'd be somewhere around the corner, like ShireStar, not the capital of the Michani Kingdom, especially when the two nations had strict travel laws between them.

“How?” Judy asked, “The Michani wouldn’t allow a Mageian citizen in their borders, how could you, a council member at that, enter such a kingdom?” 

“That,” Max jumped off the counter and brushed his apron, “is a story for another time. Anyways, your CinnyBuns are ready. You should eat quickly then we shall depart in time. But first, I must know your thoughts on the pastry.'' Max levitated the pan out of the oven and glazed the pastries with a generous dose before serving his guests with a brown ceramic plate, which guided the two towards the nearest table. The bread looked rich and the glazing looked sweet and shiny. 

The two dug into their pastries, eager to finish their breakfast while Max undid his apron and watched intently behind the counter. All seemed well, that is until the seemingly innocent pastry had a different agenda in store. The two companions spat out the pastry as quickly as it entered. Judy had the manners to look just a little perturbed but Anni was a different story.

“What the fuck?” She spat out, “ _How_ is this SHIT? How do you fuck up CinnyBuns!” She partly screamed to the nervous smile of the feline. 

“Spread the dough, put the cinnamon, then just roll and bake. How is that so fucking hard!” The little reptile jumped from her snuggle holder onto the counter, tiny icicles shot from her mouth in blinding speed, nearly gashing his golden fur if it weren't for his pan that shielded the shards. 

“Hey,” The feline looked over to the Dhjaregena, “those were my first CinnyBuns, I didn't even taste them.” Anni's eyes lit up with white fury, her scales quivering in anger and her mouth breathed of coldness that froze the air around where she stood.

“THEN WHY DID YOU SELL THESE!” 

“ _Dvehgen!_ ” Judy screamed to drag her back but her shout was too late as the ice shot and hit the pan, shattering it like a thin ice sheet. Max kneeled for his now iced and destroyed pan, pained over his fallen brethren. Anni thrashed and screamed blasphemy to his face while Judy held her fuming dragonling, patting her head till she calmed her tantrum to small wheezes. Her body was calm yet her eyes were like a knife to hot butter. 

“Last time I had her,” Max started, “she wasn't _that_ feisty.”

“Well, a lot has changed in the last three years.” The grey doe replied.

“Speaking of that, I'm going to change and I'll meet you in a few minutes.” The caracal left the room, leaving the two companions alone. Anni seemed to have calmed down a little more. 

“He’s more annoying now than ever.”

“Well he was the one who raised you, he’s technically your Dad.”

"No thanks. In the fifty years he raised me, it was an utter nightmare.” Judy frowned at her small friend, though she could understand her rage. The CinnyBun was the worst thing she's ever tasted. How he managed to make them bitter and extremely sour was beyond her knowledge.

“Beggars can't be choosers.” Max appeared from behind the counter in his usual attire, a dark brown trench coat fit for autumn and a white button up shirt loosely tucked in his trousers. He didn’t exactly fit your council member look with their silk robes and neatly done attire, though the look didn’t exactly fit the average peasant either. He reached behind the counter for his staff. A deep blue stone the size of her face that sat on a long staff made from the finest wood she had ever seen. Dark in colour yet its bearer could feel the softness to its touch and the comfort of its handle. But the most prominent feature was its engraving, written in an olden language forgotten by most; Meratal language was known as the language of Titans and the Oldest tongue in all of Epta. Only Max knew what it meant and he refused to give in to her curiosity. 

“Kids these days, so ungrateful.” 

Anni squinted at her old caretaker, huffing, as Max walked closer to the two mammals, not minding the little reptilian that wished his head would be next on the guillotine.

He mumbled a spell under his breath and threw a spark of fire unto the remaining CinnyBuns, incinerating the bread in mere seconds. “Alright.” Max stepped forward and opened the door, “Let’s get going before the streets run rampant with more mammals.”

**End of Book 1 Chapter 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its more or less a filler but i assure you, we will return to the serious parts in just a bit


	4. Book 1 Chapter 2: The Mage

The Mageian Academy was where most mammals learn magic. Grand structures floated high in the air in huge chunks of land that were elevated by powerful magic casters called Masters. The size of the Academy is wholly dependent on how much each Master could carry. Within their cores held large mana crystals that help the masters keep the place afloat. Outside the borders of HavenReign, stood the largest school in the entire Mageia owned by a certain golden caracal.

Max was one of the greatest Masters in all of Mageia. His reputation expanded to the far stretches of all the lands. Thousands begged to be his disciple, for those who enter would graduate with no title below ArchMage or Sorcerer.

Judy was one of the few 'Noveli' that qualified his classes. Though the lowest in ranking, Max saw the potential in her to become the best by her relentless motivation. Here she learns, guided by Max himself, though the library is where she would spend most of her time in. The halls seemed to go for eternity; there’d always be a new section she could read. Most of what she read was magic books and casting manuals though that took up merely a small fraction of what this library had to offer. She would take a break from time to time by relaxing with a romantic novel or laugh at the tom-foolery of a cartoon comic. 

Even if Judy knew most of the _Fragments of Spells_ by now, she was sure if she looked hard enough, she’d find a hidden spell somewhere. But this dedication was not shared mutually with her partner, who preferred to sleep or read anything else that doesn't have ‘Magic’ on the front cover.

“Judy, it's six in the morning, you’re making it impossible to sleep!”

Judy stopped reading under her breath and abruptly closed the maroon covered book to look at her scaly friend, “If I want to join the Emperatus, I need to _at least_ be an ArchMage so I have to be better. I’m just thinking ahead.” Anni looked over the books Judy held in a language that most would have trouble reading, but the good thing from living with an ArchSorcerer for fifty years is that you’d pick up more than a thing or two. Books had distinct features on them: one for every _Fragment_ and every level of power structure.

“Those Trecarious books are for sorcerers!”

“So?”

“Aren't you overshooting this?” 

“Max taught us to always be prepared.” 

“I don't think he meant learning all the books in the library...” Anni scoffed, “Besides, mail is going to come by in ten minutes, thought you’d be outside waiting for Benjie by now?" Judy's ears perked up at the reminder and she slammed the books shut at once, hastily scooping Anni up into her paws before she dashed for the door, rushing to the gates where her best friend was going to arrive with her long awaited letter.

Usually, the letters would first be sorted by the staff for every student but Judy couldn't wait another hour, so she asked Ben to separate her letters beforehand, where her declaration of promotion would reside.

Every two and a half years, the council would test every student and track the progress on their abilities. If they didn’t do well enough, they’d have to take it again, in the next two and a half years. Their judgments took about half a year and another month for the council to deliver their verdict.

Her feet took her across the hallway of unending silence where it felt as it was built for elephants and designed no less than 300 years ago. Though Max was one of the richest mammals in all of Mageia, his school looked nothing of riches, she’d rather use the word homely. No marble in site, no Massive pillars to climb or grandiose possession he owned displayed on pinths across any hallway. 

The hallway was built entirely with paws from the finest HardWood they could find. The walls only hung portraits of past legends and histories of the realm painted with every detail. The windows overcasted the view of the city of HavenReign and the almighty Castle from afar with their massive frames that could fit a common bear. The carpets, an elegant dance of red and golden on a pitch dark background that skimmed past as she flew across them, reminding her of the beautiful nights she would spend stargazing on the farm lands.

The grey doe jumped and rode the railing down the main floor where she rushed out and arrived at the front steps, in record time, where she saw Ben looking over his bag. His face was peculiar compared to the mammals around here; not that he had enough chins to keep a doughnut hidden, but the fact that he was a cheetah. 

It wasn’t really rare to find a predator in Mageia, but it was surely uncommon. Mageia was a prey based population. The opposite could be said with their neighbouring kingdom, Michani. Some say this strained their relationship with each other, since the Land of Titans was divided into prey and predator and the two didn't particularly coexist in harmony. 

“Oh! Judy!” The cheetah waved an enthusiastic paw. Anni retreated to avoid mammal contact and the sunlight that started washing over the field. 

“Morning Ben! Do you have the letter!?” Judy asked hastily as she jittered up and down in her spot only to be replied with a heart warming squeal from her friend. He reached into his bag and held various letters to be given to the school. 

“These are for your classmates,” he set them aside and reached in deeper to his bags, “And, oof, now where is it? AAAAAH! And these are for you, sweetums!” 

“Thanks, Ben!” Judy hastily grabbed the packet of five neatly tied with twine, and a smile widened as she held the next step of her journey in the grasp of her paw. 

“Yes, thank you so much Ben, but next time,” A golden paw landed on her shoulder as another voice entered the engagement, “Let our staff handle the mail, please.” Max had appeared to disturb their friendly encounter and lifted the pack of letters with the same levitation spell he used to deliver the CinnyBuns an hour before. 

“It's okay Mr. Master! I don't mind.”

“Yes, but others might get ideas and I would prefer if petty plottings do not taint my walls.” Benjamin's eyes widened in realisation as he took in what the caracal had said. The academy is not a delightful place in the slightest. Yes it is on a literal floating island, and the buildings are built with everlasting effects, but the competition was always intense.

As you enter any academy, it is the first thing any master would always explain: the competition. Of Course coming from a house of three-hundred plus bunnies had some perks for it. For others, they break in the mere mention of the competition, Judy smiled and laughed as she had fought for the last crumbs of the bread every night. With three hundred kids, even the most loving parents start picking favourites.

“O. M. Goodness!" The cheetah gasped horrendously, his chubby paws covering his mouth, "I'm so sorry, Sir Grand!”

“It's alright, Clawhauser but I suggest whatever happens here, should stay between us.” Max winked at the ocelot before he faked a salute to him. Judy and Max said their goodbyes to Benjamin as hundreds of mails were waiting for him to deliver and he couldn't exactly stop for tea. Waving as the surplus ocelot flew away with the help of his trusty Dachren, an animal the mageians have been taming for centuries. They went back inside where the halls were mostly silent other than the staff who were cleaning up before students started pouring in.

“Quickly Judy, into my office. Too risky opening it here.” Max ushered the rabbit into a secluded wall, which seemed to phase in and out of existence. When she walked through, she found his office unchanged since the first time she entered it a few years ago. The walls lined with relics of legends that he has uncovered over the past, displayed on high pedestals and rows of shelves. The single lighted candle was bright enough to cover every corner with light, and a single desk that only had a variety of vases and a teapot sitting atop. His staff of many mysteries was hanged behind his desk with it’s stone glowing a dim azure.

“You can open the letter, but make sure to give it back to the staff once you’re done.” Max went past her to sit down behind his desk, “Wouldn’t want anyone having ideas that I have favourites.” The golden paws went on to create his most favourite drink: honey tea. Opening a jar to show the Erlian leaves that he has collected over the years, his hands glided over the ingredients and soon his teapot was brewing with a steady whistle. Judy, on the other hand held the letters close and picked out the promotion letter, which had a special wax seal that mirrored the Mageian’s emblem; a bright crescent moon, filled with interwoven markings of the Mageian people.

“Do you think I’ll be promoted?” Judy asked, seemingly out of nowhere, which had taken the feline aback. 

“Do you not trust in my teachings?”

“No, I mean maybe I screwed up a spell or two and I never know?”

“Judy.” Max's paw filled two empty mugs with his signature brew of sweet, “I'm sure even if you get a ninety-eight percent score, you’d still be promoted.” Anni popped out and jumped unto the desk, where Max had prepared a miniature mug especially for her. Judy heaved a sigh and, with a shaky breath, undid the seal. Her nervousness crept on her, fur standing on end, but when she finally opened the folded paper, 

“W-what?” Judy questioned in disbelief which caught Max's attention. Her face showing a dazed look of bewilderment. 

“What’s wrong?”

“It says I was p-promoted to... _Mage?”_ She croaked, staring at her Master, Her voice no longer contained the excitement that shone through her eyes half an hour ago. Triple checking the name on the top, making sure it was _her_ letter.

“Impossible.” Max put down his tea and exchanged it for the letter. Unlike his pastries, his tea did not have the same malicious intent, “Never in my life... You could never skip a level.” Max read the letter but what she said was correct, the words were clear as day. M-A-G-E.

His head turned sideways, sipping his tea ever so slightly. 

“One hundred and five percent...” Max said slowly, “Judy what the fuck did you do in the test?!” Judy had suddenly found his wall far more interesting and decided to admire the antique wood instead of the dark hazel glowering at her. 

“Well… some of the spells they asked were a long process, so I kind of shortened it down with… higher level ones?” Judy admitted in guilt, Max was shocked. He knew she learnt higher spells and he supports that she has learnt many of the spells from every _Fragment,_ but never had he thought of actually using the spells instead of the suggested ones. Judy on the other hand was beaming with happiness. She took a risk and it paid off. If this was the case, she might as well throw in some sorcerer spells and see if she could skip a couple more.

“Oh God.” Anni piped up, “She’s an even bigger nerd than you are!” The Dhjaregena snickered a little and finished her cup to swim in the pile of letters as a makeshift bed. Hard and scratchy but right now, she could sleep in anything. Max paid no mind to the sleeping Dragonling and looked straight to Judy.

“I never thought that would actually work!”

“Me neither.” Max took out a stamp from his cabinet and outstretched his paw, “The letter please?” Judy handed the letter, smiling ear to ear as she did so, still ecstatic at the sudden news. That is until…

“Why do you have two letters from the council?” Both eyes snapped to Anni holding a slightly smaller letter between her mouth, and right she was, the letter she held was emblazoned with another seal; the Mageian emblem but it was slightly altered; the bright purple colour was substituted by pure black. Max opened the letter and proceeded to read it in silence. After a full minute, the feline's eyes dimmed and his ears drooped back. He handed the letter to Judy.

It only took her a second to know what the letter was about and why she had it.

“What?” her eyes grew wide and watered, “Otterton is… No! He c-couldn’t actually be _dead_ right? T-this is fake!” her tears were on the brink of spilling, and her excitement have been replaced with a denial of grief.

“My apologies Judy, but Councils do not deal in humor.” Max finished his tea, her eyes failing to look straight at him as the tears started to flow. She quietly sobbed, her breaths slightly ragged as she held the letter close. Anni crawled slowly to her paw and hugged it close, comforting her friend as best she could.

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever, before he needed to break the scene. He took her tea and spoke.

“We need to go now, school is about to start and you might not want to look like a mess.” He ushered her into the private bathroom in the room and she complied. She handed him the letter to be restamped and went to dry her tears. Anni had jumped on her shoulder to hug her head, nuzzling her close.

“Judy...” 

“Otterton's dead!” Judy splashed her face again and closed the faucet before she looked straight at the mirror, “I-I...”

“Emparatus won't be any easier to deal with.” Anni said, still slowly caressing her cheek.

“It’s just... hard to accept the fact.”

“I know, Mammals come and go. That fact could get fucked relentlessly but it's still a fact we have to deal with. Maybe the Gods Almighty has other plans for you.” Judy’s mind churned, her words had some sense.

“Please?” Judy finally returned her smile and patted her head. Anni sitting comfortably on the crook of her neck, while Judy dried her face. An unsettling heat washed across her as she approached the door. When she opened, Max had already tied the letters down. 

“Right, that’s taken care of.” Max held the pack of letters in his hand as he walked out the room, where it would soon be sorted like the rest of them. Her eyes may have been deceiving her but it seemed like her Master held four letters instead of five. Judy had a rising suspicion, her master was no stranger to wary actions.

She followed him out where he had already handed the letter to the staff. He walked back to her and spoke in a soft tone.

“I'm deeply sorry for your loss, Judy. He was a good mammal.” Max led Judy ahead and went down the wooden hallways of the Academy, “But congratulations on the promotion.”

“Thank you, sir. But I'm sorry, it's just... That’s not really in my mind right now”

“It's alright, I understand.”

They walked together to what she expected to be the class, his eyes relaxed against her sorrows, his ears already perked up while hers still dangled behind her. The walk was silent but her mind screaming with questions until her mouth could no longer contain it.

“Sir, how are you handling his death this well?" The feline’s eyes glanced at her softly. He remained silent as he walked, as if he were choosing his words carefully until he gave up and give in. 

“Sorry to say, it's the least of my problems right now; worse things are happening at the moment”

“What kind of problems you have that could be bigger than death exactly?” Anni butted into the conversation, eyebrows raised.

“It’s nothing. You don't have to worry about anything, my friend.” They finally arrived at the front of the class where there were already a couple of students who were glued to their books to notice their arrival. “That is a problem I will carry the burden for alone.” 

Judy nodded slowly. Max gave her a small smile as he ushered the doe into the classroom before he spoke, “Now is almost time for class.” She humbly sat down and tried to have another day of class. Her notes, on the table and pen scribbling away, but her mind was not present. What exactly is on his plate? What _is_ to come? What's happening? Every minute, every second, he was explaining, her mind drifted off to his words again. Fully committed to them.

Things went more out of hand when she received her letters and her suspicion was right. The pack only had four letters. Her promotion letter and the grievance letter were untampered with as she expected, one letter was the Board of Events she’d get everyday, then the last was a letter from her mother. A creeping suspicion of the fifth letter was nowhere to be found. 

**End of Book-1 Chapter-2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates between chapter might take longer. Many tasks from school and other things. but i assure you, it will be worked on. Also working on an original works stay tuned for that one.


	5. Book 1 Chapter 3: The Rebellious One

Judy’s curiosity peaked when the final bell rang at noon. When SolStar had reached its heights. The golden light that shone over everything reminded her of her master and his ever golden fur. But unlike the SolStar that she could easily find above her head, her master was a dark shadow in an unlit room. So when she had the idea of tracking him after school, she knew she was looking for nothing. Never thought anyone could disappear into a mist of smoke but he has proven her wrong. 

Max was a mammal of many secrets. He rarely appeared outside his classes, and after noon, he just seemed to never exist. It was almost like playing hide and seek, only that he was the greatest hide and seek player in all of Epta and she only had one eye. 

As the bell rang, the feline announced his departure like any day, and as soon as he walked out the class, he disappeared, as any other day. Though this never deterred her. She should be in the library reading casting books but today, that was the last thing in her mind. She decided to go into his office where she might find what she was looking for. 

The hallways were a quiet endeavour afterclass. The students have all gone home and the most determined were on the other side of the building where the library was. The only mammals lingering were staff members who bothered no mind of her presence. She turned the corner and silently approached the wall she had exited hours prior.

His room lay unlit and empty as she walked through. She saw no signs of life aside from a dim trace of magic scattered throughout the room. There would always be this blanket of magic that coated this place every time she entered; she just couldn’t find any travelling  _ Sefelanious _ spells within the same description that could’ve been used. His scepter was nowhere to be found and his collection of tea vases had been neatly stowed atop his desk. 

“ _ Ignitia _ .” With a whisper, the single candle lit aflame and engulfed the room from end-to-end, lighting every nook and cranny with a bright orange hue. No longer blinded, she scurried behind his desk where there was a stack of paper he kept, usually filled with various letters from the Council, where he left them collecting dust. Dropping her staff on her master’s chair, she went to work.

“You really think he’d keep it here?” Anni asked.

“Where else would he keep it? It's not like he’d burn the thing.” Judy replied while she stuck her paw through the dusted letters, and looked over each detailed information.

“You’d be surprised how much fire I had to put out under his roof...” Judy paid no mind to the debating dragonling, going over the hundreds of letters already scattering throughout the floor would take a tremendous amount of time and she was  _ hoping _ to keep this brief. The longer she stayed here, the more chances she'd get caught, earning a spot on her master’s naughty list is the worst way to end the year off. 

“Surprise meeting you here.” A sudden voice sprang from beyond the table and a sudden chill went over her spine as she looked over at a grey bunny sitting on the chair she sat just on this morning. His robes were a pitch shadow compared to her cape and his standard leather armour, polished and bright in the light. His black-tipped left ear chipped at the edge; telling stories of a hunt went awry as a child, highlighting his bravery to stand up to the wild. 

Unlike the rest of the academy who admires the grey hare, Judy saw him as another competitor and another mammal she would have to face. She cursed the unfortunate fates that had let him here at this moment. 

“Likewise,” Judy stood upright while she used her legs to return the letters to a pile discreetly, hoping her master wouldn’t realise a bigger mess than usual. “Shouldn’t you be  _ reading _ in the library?” she tried to divert the focus unto him and bait him away from whatever she was doing.

“I was, until I saw you sneaking around the corner,” he grinned as he slouched against the chair, “got curious and followed you here, where I'm planning to keep you till master returns with a suitable punishment.” he laced his last word with a snarl. He caught her red handed looking over letters that might contain high-class information, well if that indication wasn’t enough, it was clear he saw her as.

“I’m not a spy.” 

“Then why are you digging through the letter pile of a high-council member?” 

That did sound alot like what a spy would do. Judy was backed to a corner. She was caught in a cookie jar and needed a way out. If she revealed her secret encounter with the master, this would simply make him not just competition but also an enemy. He'll make sure her life would be a living hell. He was, as anyone would say it, the popular mammal of the bunch, executing her torture would be like taking gold from the blind, and frankly, she had no time to deal with him if she was this close to getting the title of ArchMage. On the other hand, she couldn’t exactly lie and agree to be deemed with high treason. That was just looking for a Trial. Then death.

“Yeah, she was searching for a paper, maybe you could help.” Anni sprung up and Judy only wished she could keep her little maws shut.

“Owe, is that so? What paper would that be?” Jack leaned in, interested in her little white friend while Judy stood tense, sweating her tail off. Her nose jittered uncontrollably as her heart dropped to her stomach. 

“Yeah, it's an essay about minding your  _ own fucking business. _ ” The dragon snapped and he recoiled at her reply. Judy released a mental sigh, thanking the Lords she was bestowed with such a sassy companion. Jack’s mouth opened to speak but was left speechless by the little creature.

“I didn’t want to have to do this,” Jack stood up with his staff in hand and aimed between her eyes, “Judith Laverne Hopps, I am putting you under arrest for your actions against Master Maxwell Millanus!” 

“You have no rights to do so! You’re not an Officier!” Taken aback, she tried to defend herself, but one word from any Trecarious spell could easily leave her body limp and make her death swift.

“Article 17, Subchapter 3 indicates that any citizen can act as a standing officier if an action of an individual indicates treason against the  _ Laws and Order _ of the High Councils.” How he would memorise the book word for word is beyond her and right now she was in too much hot water to care. 

“Surprising to see both of you here.” A voice caught both mammals jumping. Judy’s head spun around. No doubt the voice belonged to her master but the question was, where was he? Finally locking eyes with Jack whose eyes shared the same perplexity. Max chuckled at their befuddled face and they could hear the voice not from anywhere around them but above.

Their head snapped upland and, low and behold, there he was, arms folded behind his head with his staff beside him. What surprised her most was the fully refurbished room above his office. A full king sized bed with a dark wooden bedside table with his teacup, filled to the brim with white steam slowly emanating towards her. 

An advanced spell she only had time reading once, able to reverse the effects of gravity upon a person at the expense of a lengthy summon and a continuous use of mana. Not the most favoured spell amongst high Mageian casters but, like anything else the council did, he just did not care.

“What!?” Judy screamed, “This is where you’ve been all this time??” she could see a grin lurking against his muzzle while she tried her best to control her outburst. 

“That’s just where he sleeps.” Anni chimed in. She always thought he would be hiding, and biding his time, somewhere she’ll never find. Apparently she just never had the tendency to look  _ up _ .

“You knew??”

“Of Course I knew, you just never ask.” Anni huffed. While the two bickered, Jack remained speechless, staring at his master effortlessly using a spell most condoned wasteful. 

“Settle down.” Max sat on top of his bed, which was screwed firmly to the ceiling. He took his tea from his bedside, walking down along the walls, clearing away artifacts and relics, and finally reached the same level as the two bunnies who had disturbed his ever so delicate sleep.

“Let's get some things clear.” Max ushered Judy away from his side. She grabbed her staff and sat down when his eyes landed on her. Jack didn’t have to be told twice and sat like a dog, quietly and patiently waiting for his master. Max set his staff on his table while he sat down on his chair, not minding the mess they had formed just a few minutes ago.

“No, she isn’t a spy. She isn’t here to snatch information and sell it to the Michani for profits, so you can drop the officier act no matter how much you’d like that roleplay.” 

“Then why was she here looking over your mails? Some of that information could be vital!” Jack recountered his master.

“She was here to find her letter,” he paused to look at Judy, intently waiting for his answer, “to which I burnt.” 

“HAH! Told you.” The Dhjaregena did a little wiggle of a dance knowing how right she was. Max rolled his eyes whilst he blew at his cup before taking a long sip of his tea.

“Why?” Judy asked. Both eyes snapped to her, “Why did you burn it?” The caracal smiled and finished his tea. 

“The letter in question was a COA Protocol.” 

Judy's mouth hung open. She was not a big fan of protocols and callouts, but some of them are interesting enough to read. The Call of Arms Protocol was to call upon all mammals deemed fit to fight and be ready for a war. They would then be taken by the Officier and tested for inabilities. If none were found, then congratulations, you’re in the army. Next war will be in a month.

Simple as it is, a thousand questions raced to her mind. Firstly, the fact that females do not get these Protocols. The protocol is reserved for male as they were seen as far more fit for battle and only special case females were called upon. Second was,

“Why did you burn it!” Judy screamed, her grip on her staff tightened as she tried her best to control her rage. While it was true, war is the worst invention of any species, she’d still love to serve her nation; even if it meant killing. She would be honored to give her life away for the Empire, to serve in the front lines against the Michani was her dream. The golden-furred feline frowned at her outrage.

“Judy, I don't think you’d want to hear the answer to that.” 

“NO! Tell us why you would do something like that?” His eyes turned to Jack at his sudden outlash, “Burning an official letter from the council is highly illegal, as stated in Article 5, Subchapter 2. So tell us why you would risk losing your position in the council to just get her out of service?!” He isn’t surprised that the two smartest students in his school would catch up to him and his games. But that would be the last of the fun, now comes the storm.

“I'm starting a rebellion.” The words struck like lightning on a clear sky. Judy felt her heart crash into her stomach, hoping he was joking, while Jack was paler than normal and his mouth incapable of forming any words, “And she’s the centrepiece.” his paw pointed to Judy. She felt small and nearly passed out. The centrepiece of a rebellion of an entire empire? How could she do anything? The mere mention of the rebellion had her gasping for air, and being told being the  _ centrepiece  _ for it, left her in shock. 

“I can’t do that, I can't betray this empire after so much of what they did. How could  _ you  _ master?!” She stood up in a fit of rage, “I look up to you. You have served this nation all your life and now you want to betray them? What makes you think I'd  _ betray  _ the empire!” 

After her breathing settled and the clouds cleared, he spoke.

“Under the beauty of the Gem, are the bloods of the sin.” He said slowly, surely he let the words sink in. Whatever did he mean? She wasn’t sure. It was just the fact that she felt sleepy. Her body ached and sore like she had run several marathons in the last few seconds. She looked beside and saw Jack fast asleep, hugging his staff whilst he mumbled something under his breath. Anni’s eyes were also drooping, but Judy didn’t know if she was asleep by whatever he did or her own freewill. Judy dropped to the floor, her grip on the staff loosened and her consciousness faded.

“Go to sleep,” she saw him grin at the corner of his muzzle, “it’s nice to have a nap once in a while.” That was the last thing she heard before her eyes grew too heavy. Only darkness encased her.

**End of Book-1 Chapter-3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to try something with the spells. under any mention of trecarious spell will be an underline, with any mention of a deferenum spell is a bolden, and any sefelanious spells are put in itallic. i'll reedit the last few chapters to also follow these guidelines. tell me ur opinions in the comments. critiscisim is appreciated :D


	6. Book 1 Chapter 4: Welcoming Party

_Urgh._ Her entire body felt numb and her head throbbed like she’d taken a blow from a Titan’s tail. Alive nonetheless. A murky scent shot up her nostrils and a wretched smell made her gag before forcing the vile down her throat. The sodden air made it difficult to breath and the heat made it difficult to think. The walls were of rough, run-down wood with claw marks carved across them. The floor was nothing but cold concrete. The single swaying light didn't lighten the mood either, nor the room in that matter. This was a scene straight from a torture chamber if she ever saw one.

_What happened?_ Last she remembered was seeing her master with a sickening grin. _Where am I?_ Something that might shed some light to that question could be right above her head; the light swaying solemnly wasn’t exactly the standard candle she’d ever seen. A light source with a metal shard surrounded by a glass mold. Mageians were strong believers in tradition, and ever since the candle was created, not much had changed. These weren’t native to Mageia... _They’re Michani’s invention._ It could be the ‘lightbulb’ as her master told from his travels. As the questions came in, soon her senses too. She groaned lightly as she struggled to get up, hands tied and her feet chained against the walls. She could only hope this was sterile.

“Well that took you awhile,” an unfamiliar voice greeted her. Out of the corner of her eyes, Judy caught a glimpse of white fur. But under the dim light, she might as well be blind. A sound of rustling paper caught her ears before the scraping of what she could assume as a rusty chair against the worn down floorboards.

The aching feeling finally resided, prompting Judy to take in a better view of her surroundings. Leaky faucets, pipes on the ceiling, and a concrete slab as a floor. This all screamed murder for her. Cold sweat dripped from her chin, heart thumping in her ears as her breaths turned shallow. 

Out of the shadow, she saw the white figure again. Under the dim light, Judy could finally take sight of the details of her new company; white fur as clear as clouds and ears that stood straight and alert. But she couldn’t help and be utterly mesmerised by the bloodshot red accompanied by a similar amethyst she saw in the mirror. A heterochromatic wolf. Held with her was a sword, an ancient blade accompanied by a long barreled weapon. Her mind raced as she took in more of her situation. She wore a knee-length brown leather jacket with a white shirt underneath. Black long pants ripped in the knees meeting her leather boots at the ankles. What brought her chills was the gear insignia on her forearm. Her nightmare became a reality. _The Michani’s emblem._

“Where am I?!" panic flooded her. If she could just break these shackles with a _Sefelaneous_ spell, she could seek safe-haven somewhere in the borders. But first she might need to know where to hide from her seekers.

“I don't think he’d like it if you knew.” The wolf gave her a frown before standing clearly under the light. She could finally see the barreled weapon; newest invention of the Michani, the ‘Musket’ they deemed it. A weapon that spits metal and tears through metal and flesh with a pull of a trigger. But hopefully one of her **Deferenum** could stop them if the need arises.

“He? Where’s Max?!” Judy demanded, though given her situation, she should know her limits. Beside her, she heard a light groaning. A male this time. _Jack_. He was struggling to lift his ears to the conversation.

“He’ll be here, he’s just chatting with the rest of the team.” The white mammal sat down with her feet crossed and a smile plastered on her muzzle, “I’m Jack by the way,” she extended her arm but Judy merely glanced over before throwing her face away. 

“Right, well you can call me Lyn if you want. Don't want to be confused with your boyfriend over there.” Judy groaned, rolling her eyes. She turned her head and saw the hare, in pain and struggling to get control of his body. His body still laid limp but a twitch told her he was alive.

“Ugh, why do people always think we’re a thing? We aren’t!” Lyn’s head turned slightly, eyebrow raised, bemused.

“I just thought, you know? Like the same species thing and the fact that Max keeps talking about you two?” Judy grunted against the simple minds of the wolf and Lyn couldn’t help but snicker a little at the frustrated bunny. 

“Okay, that’s enough Lyn, stop messing around.” Lyn gave off a smile before she stood up and sat by the table. A familiar voice came into the mix; a voice she came to love and hate tremendously. The golden caracal had abolished his pitch dark robes and instead opted for a far more heavy attire. Max donned his armour, part leather and part reinforced steel, with his long maroon cape grazing the floor. His staff she had admired so deeply, and now feared, freshly polished and clean.

“Relax Judy, I'm not going to hurt you,” Max took a seat right under the dim light, “I just want to talk.” She had to take a bet. She had to buy time ‘til she could start casting spells without stumbling because _Shlhourdtgaethe_ is a mouthfull. If she misspoke anything, that would surely be the end for her.

“Where. Are. _We_.” Judy repeated her question to the feline that sat before her. His only reply was a frown before he answered reluctantly.

“We are on the borders of the two kingdoms. I'm sure you know of the Sennrian forest?” The forest in mention was undoubtedly the largest forest in Epta, which stretched over the entire border of the two kingdoms. It was a far travel from HavenReign but she knew a path out and into the closest village. She could even cross paths with her parents’ farm just east of the said village, where she could be hidden from her captors. But that was all if she _could_ escape.

“Do not bother,” he showed a knowing grin, that would make grown lions think twice before doing anything. “Escaping would be futile. I had made sure both your mana had been drained long before you were tied.” _Mana draining? That’s impossible._ Not even Michani’s advanced technology could drain mana from any mammal. It must be a spell. But she had never read of such things, not even in the highest form of casting books. _He’s bluffing._ If he had known her for this long, then he would have known that she’d try anyways.

“ _Shlhourdtgaethe!_ ” she blurted out the words. But nothing happened. In fact she couldn’t feel anything coursing through her at all. Not a single strength of magic or the exhilarating feeling of its aftereffects. She could not feel the warmth from her paws or the tingling sensation on her fur. She couldn’t cast any magic. She felt weakened and vulnerable. Glancing over her master, looking unamused at her struggles.

“Now, we have all the time in the world to talk,” he looked over to Jack who had just groaned aloud. “Why don't we start with what's really bothering your mind, Judy?” 

_Under the beauty of the Gem, are the bloods of the sin._ The words repeated in her mind like a haunting memory.

“What are the blood of the sins?” she asked, her question in a demand and Max was not one to shy away from a great answer.

“You can't demand a part of a phrase. I thought your parents would’ve taught you by then, but if you desire to understand the phrase in its entirety, it means of the deeds of one mammal that was hidden under the beauty of their success, deeds that aren’t so… beautiful.”

“Everyone has made regrettable decisions in their lives, the Empress is no different from us.” Judy calmly explained to her captors.

“I never meant that old ewe.” he said, matter-of-factly, “the mammals referred to isn’t even a single mammal. What about a bloodline?” Now it was Judy's turn to raise a brow. 

“Tell me Judy, how did the Empire of Mageia come to be?” The most infamous chapter in the Book of Legends? Of the fall of Animalia and Zootopia? The fall of once a thriving kingdom? _But why would he ask that now?_ He had known the Book longer than she had set foot on the soils of Epta. 

“Animalia was a prosperous nation led by the success of Zootopia, a place of dreams. But the heat came and the hunger settled.” she looked over to the feline and saw him sitting patiently to what her next line was, “In the final moments of the nation, the tribes of the far east provided the nation with mana and thus gave us prosperity and power. But power comes with risk, the risk that the King did not see.” he still sat intently like a cub in his bed as his mother told him his favourite story. She continued.

“When the King died, the prince took control of the kingdom. Instead of unity, he sowed distrust and banned mana, the people outraged and rebelled. The civil war began. The King grew awry and made corrupted mana. The rebels were on the brink of collapse... until House Bellwether arrived and provided a solution.” Her story was cut off by Lyn's scoff. She snapped to the vixen as Lyn tried her best to ignore her scowl.

“Do not mind her, keep going.”

“Finding the portal to hell and successfully trapping The Mad King and the Irreverence in with them. With the new gap of power, the people chose the next king and with the deeds of the Bellwethers, the crown was bestowed upon the leader of Bellwether, first King of Mageia: King Dusk Bellwether.”

“What a load of absolute bullshit.” 

“Excuse me?”

“Bullshit, yes. Preposterous lies and unbelievable deception.”

“That can't be possible!” Jack finally cut in, albeit in excruciating pain, “That story was taken exactly from the Book of Legends. Those books are our history! They play a large role in our pride as a realm within each story.” 

“A lie, really. The book is nothing but a cover up. The King and Queen had taken the privilege to rewrite history, quite literally, to their own liking and hiding more than a few facts that we have missed. They who follow them like a slave, believe their stories to be true but people like me, we have other opinions.”

“That could never be true, the laws stated that the book could not be altered by any means. Any alteration of the standard book could end in trial and execution.” Jack rebutted but Max still had the same smug face that Judy knew never to cross paths with.

“Like you’d know the full extent of how the Empress abuses her power.” he finally stood from the battered chair and threw it aside. “But we are getting sidetracked. I'm here to open your eyes to a new understanding, a new perspective. You are great allies but young in mind. Terrifying potential, yet naive. I will show you my perspective.” He knelt down in front of Jack as he outstretched his hand. Whatever he was planning didn't seem good. What other spells could he know that was beyond the books? 

“Never!” Judy spat at the feline before she threw her daggers. She hissed at the thought of even betraying the Empress and the Empire. What he said couldn’t have been true, her mind still stayed resolved.

She turned to look at Jack who showed no look of giving in. They readied themselves for whatever he had planned. If Judy knew her master well enough, is that he would not give up until he gets what he wants. Even if it meant _murder_. 

Hope came in many shapes and forms, but never had she thought it could come from within her armour. A light groaning made Max flinch away from the two hares as she felt four small legs crawling against her chest.

“MAX! I _swear_ I’ll murder you if you use that spell again.” Her tone was ice cold and laced with poison. With eyes of a dragon, and a will of execution, she had thanked the gods for a shining light in the dark cave.

“Sorry Ann, the spell had an area of effect,” he tried to explain as cold sweat rolled down his fur. Anni looked around and finally assessed the surroundings.

“Why would you bring her _HERE_ of all the places you have!? You take her to the fucking shed the middle of the damn woods where you had like _seventeen_ other mammals killed!” Judy cowered in fear despite being on the little dragon’s side.

“Look Ann, we can discuss my life long mistakes and regrets later. Right now, your bunny is a little too resilient.” Judy locked eyes with her little companion, dark realisation looming against her. _She’s on his side._ And just like that, hope was so easily taken away. She hopped to the slab floor, glaring with her brows furrowed together.

“You’re betraying the Empire..?” Judy asked under her breath, unable to raise her voice enough to be audible.

“The Empress isn’t who you think, Judy, her people have done things you can't even begin to imagine.” The doe looked into the eyes of her friend, though she couldn’t exactly see behind the wall of ice she had built for herself. But it was as if she was remembering something. “The Empress isn't a joke Jude, she needs to be taken down.”

“Name one thing that she’s done!” Jack recountered, unfeared of the little dragon that could easily ice him to death.

“She was the mammal behind the poisoning of the Doanath River.” Judy felt as if she had just been punched. She felt the air get forcefully taken away from her lungs that her head felt light. It had to be a lie. It had to be. The Empress devoted her life to serve the empire, why would she betray something she has worked so hard to uphold?

“ _LIES!_ ” Jack shouted, his voice echoing against the walls, “The Empress is a loyal servitor to the empire. She wouldn’t do anything of the sorts!” Even with those fiery eyes, Judy could see his walls of resolve crumbling as he spat the words.

“Please, believe us, we know it was here.” Max said as Anni hopped on his shoulder “I have felt a great magic reminisce when I came close to the river itself. One only parred by the Empress herself. You must believe me.”

“Prove it.” Judy was on the last ropes of her beliefs. She peered over the endless pit of despair and saw no bottom. This was the leap of faith. The leap to see if her beliefs stand strong or if the wall will crumble.

“Max.” Anni glared at him as if she demanded something. His eyes widened as what she wanted finally dawned on him, then a look of dread washed over. He almost seemed scared to do anything with the dragon perched atop his shoulder. Maybe a sign of hope on their lies and deception? Or it might just be another obstacle they would have to face. Either way, she must be hopeful as she had done for so many times before. She must not let them get to her. She needed to stay strong.

“Ann, I don’t think that would be wise. The last one had already taken a large toll on me, it would not be advised to push myself—”

“That was not a question, Maxwell. You better do it, or so help me, I’ll snap your fucking knee right here, right now.” With a reluctant sigh, he unveiled his arms to show his golden fur; tainted by a horrible black, like a parasite creeping upon his shoulders. 

He flicked against the air, snatching a shadow around his hand. His eyes scrunched together as he focused on his palm. This wasn’t any ordinary spell. Every spell was engraved upon his brain, but not this one. He struggled casting, something she never saw before. He snapped his finger and an inky goo surrounded her, darkness enveloped her once again but unlike last time, her conscience was alive.

When the goo uncovered, the rickety walls were gone and the concrete was replaced by a cold, wet soil. She looked at her new surroundings to a pleasant sight of green and trees of girthy bark. A cold misty air with an uncomfortable feeling down her spine. She loved the forest, but here she felt danger. Something was wrong. The trees had wilted and the grass had grown a grey shade. 

“W-where did you send us..?” 

She looked around for an answer and there, just a couple meters away from where she sat, was a river. Its bluish hue was replaced with an ink black liquid. She heard a thud that caught her attention. Max had kneeled as the ink flowed higher up his neck, nearing his maws. His breathing ragged and his eyes slammed shut.

“Doanath River.” Max coughed out a vile black liquid mixed with maroonish goo before he collapsed. Judy’s eyes widened as the feline fell limp against the wet soil.

“He’ll be fine.” Anni sat before the river, not minding her incapacitated companion, “Come, you’re not binded anymore.” Only a dark ink residue had been seen instead of the steel that bound her. Jack had stood from his spot, his hand had been left unbinded as well, as he grabbed for a nearby stick.

He was ready to defend himself and run away but the little Dhjaregena didn’t seem all too perturbed by our presence. Judy could see why. Across their side of the river was a splatter of blood and a dark ink that painted across it all, like an artwork from a museum with a darker history.

The white creature lied down, curling into her skin for warmth as she tried her best to hide the tears. Judy could sense something else as well. It wasn’t just powerful, it was almost overwhelming for her senses. Her instinct begged her to run away even if there wasn’t any danger. She could feel the power of mana, in its purest form, running through her. A similar feeling when she met her master. She could sense his danger, only this time, it had a distinct taste of royalty than Max’s wild tendencies.

Judy and Jack locked eyes a mere second after she felt it, and she could see he had sensed it too. This was the Empress’s power that had lingered on site. But what piqued her interest was the fact that Emmitt turned two weeks ago. The river had been marked off-limits and no one had set foot near the river since. The forest felt the same but the river is what flowed with dark power. It was undeniable, she had left a presence of power in the river. She stepped closer, dipping her hand into the liquid, and felt the power seep through her paws. 

She felt as if she had sunk her hand in mana, the similar power that seeped into her, but this time, it was wretched. She wanted to throw up as she felt it. It felt as if she had eaten another one of her master’s pastries. She sat down beside her friend, staring fixedly in disbelief. She could only imagine what could’ve happened weeks ago from the scene that stood only a couple meters away from where she sat. Anni climbed onto her lap, curling into herself. 

“Please.” she whispered. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep, drowning herself in Judy’s warmth. Judy laid her paw against her small frame but her eyes hadn’t left the blood splatters across the river. This was, without question, _the Empress’s doing_. And now, she has the option to exact justice to her fallen friend, but hopefully she had chosen the right option.

**End of Book 1 Chapter 4**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies that this chapter took quite a while to make. been having alot of tasks from school and my personal life. but rest assure, i am already making chapter 5. don't hesitate to comment. leave your thoughts if you have any in this chapter, all criticism are appreciated.  
> \- X


End file.
